


Electronical Eden (REDUX)

by PHOMPHO



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHOMPHO/pseuds/PHOMPHO





	Electronical Eden (REDUX)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Electronical Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763027) by [PHOMPHO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHOMPHO/pseuds/PHOMPHO). 



Em algum lugar nesta grande cidade eletrônica existe uma estranha loja, uma das poucas lembranças de um mundo antes das guerras acontecerem, antes de tudo cair em ruínas, em sua frente, produtos aparentemente antiquados para nossa era tecnológica, um tanto quanto peculiar com suas estranhas carcaças de plástico amareladas com a idade. As palavras, escritas em grandes letras brancas na janela, já não eram mais a mesma, colocando a existência da peculiar loja quase que num poço de esquecimento, "Electronic Eden", muitos dos rumores apontavam para fantasmas cibernéticos ou até mesmo um fenda que parecia abrir caminho para um passado agora tão distante. De uma forma ou de outra, aquela complexa loja não recebia quase nenhum cliente na maior parte do tempo, mas dentro da "net" existiam muitos posts sobre a mesma, alguns afirmando já terem visitado a loja e descrevendo suas bizarras interações com a mesma, mas nada parecia real. Mas muito antes disso, e muito antes da loja ser o foco principal desta história, existiram dois adolescentes.

Steffan Phal, nascido no ano de 3002, teve uma infância um tanto quanto difícil vivendo em um bairro extremamente pobre de Zion, setor DF3, o que um dia havia sido o centro das guerras, agora era nada mais do que história, longe dos grandes prédios e telas de LED da real cidade. Seus pais eram imigrantes coreanos que passavam mais tempo trabalhando para as grande corporações como montadores do que em casa, e o garoto passava muito do seu tempo com as pequenas gangues que se formaram dentro do distrito para proteger os moradores. Seu carisma era estranhamente admirável, mesmo quando claramente o mesmo deveria estar em apuros, seu jeito de falar e suas próprias palavras faziam a mente de quase qualquer um, não foi uma surpresa quando ele se junto aos UnderDogs, uma das maiores gangues na cidade na época, como um Fixer, aos 14 anos, ele já conhecia a maior parte dos chefes das outras gangues, e por mais que tivesse vários inimigos a sua volta, também tinha uma grande árvore de conexões que poderiam salvá-lo de quase qualquer coisa.

E neste espírito de viver livre de responsabilidades que ele se viu dentro de um buraco que parecia não ter fim, DF3 havia sido o alvo de uma grande corporação farmacêutica no ano de 3017, quase que de lugar nenhum vários "vendedores" começaram a aparecer em volta do setor, todos com um mesmo tipo de "nova droga" que ninguém sabia explicar o que fazia. E claramente, as gangues não iriam deixar isso passar sem nenhuma punição, mas Steffan queria mais, sua sede por informação o levou a contatos um tanto quanto questionáveis, e finalmente, à uma armadilha. BioTechnica estava tentando criar um novo tipo de droga que poderia controlar todos os sentidos e movimentos de seus usuários por um certo período de tempo, mas essa informação veio com um grande custo, por ser uma empresa de grande escala, dois Solos foram mandados para capturar quem quer que tenha recebi essa informação antes que o mesmo pudesse espalhar a mesma. Steffan havia sido capturado e torturado até se reder a BioTechnica com uma condição, ele agora seria "dono" de uma das propriedades da empresa, uma antiga loja de muito antes da guerras, uma loja de antiguidades eletrônicas, e ali ele não só viveria, como conduziria os todas as ações que eles gostariam de deixar fora dos olhos do público, isso incluía a venda de produtos extremamente caros e certamente proibidos pela lei, como partes de androids e chips não testados.

Por mais que virar as costas para seus amigos de gangue fosse uma tarefa difícil, Steffan não tinha mais uma real opção, ele havia sido pego e agora precisava pagar o preço, em uma última "despedida" ele prometeu aos seus companheiros que iria expor a verdade um dia. Mas apenas um ano depois, seu melhor amigo desde a infância, Joon, foi morto pela exata droga que BioTechnica havia começado a distribuir no distrito DF3, e foi então que seu real plano teve inicio. Juntar informação e aliados o suficiente para derrubar a empresa o quanto antes, mas isso não seria uma tarefa simples de forma alguma, sem contar o fato de ele ser tão jovem.

E é então que conhecemos o outro lado desta história, Laela Pianowski, filha de dois engenheiros de computação que trabalhavam para a EBM - EuroBussiness Machine Corporation, uma das maiores produtoras de eletrônicos do continente. Sua família havia sido imigrada para a cidade após a revitalização da Russia Soviética exatamente para trabalhar para a EBM, seus pais estavam sempre no escritório ou ocupados revendo coisas sobre a empresa, mas considerando que as acomodações do subúrbio corporativo eram mais do que decentes, seu primeiro presente de aniversário, com apenas 3 anos de idade foi um dos computadores produzidos pela mesma. Este foi, com certeza, um momento que mudou a vida da pequena garota que devorou quase que todo o conteúdo que poderia existir na net, programação, roubo, mudança de identidade, tudo, dali em diante, dentro da net ela seria conhecida como "Laepine", e com apenas 13 anos estaria com um dos maiores banco de dados de informação roubada que havia existido até então.

Mas sua reputação não viria sem problemas, em meio suas informações, muitos arquivos discutiam abertamente os planos quase que malignos de várias organizações diferentes, incluindo grandes corporações que a menina mal fazia ideia do que faziam. E enquanto seu império crescia, a procura por "Laepine" no mundo real também crescia, e aos 15 anos, após ler sobre vários rumores na internet, ela decidiu conhecer a tal estranha loja. Com seu vasto conhecimento do layout da net, não fui muito difícil encontrar alguns endereços e os checar rapidamente dentro do sistema, apenas um deles não apontava nenhuma informação, o que era um ótimo sinal. Não era um lugar muito longe de WG9, onde o seu complexo de apartamentos apertados se encontrava, poderia, com facilidade, ir até lá após seus aulas, uma das poucas coisas que não podia deixar de lado sem seus pais ficarem bravos.

E numa tarde de verão, logo após as chatas aulas de matemática e história, a garota fez seu caminho até o estranho endereço que parecia dar um lugar nenhum, sua desconfiança não era sem razão, por mais que o subúrbio corporativo fosse tão próximo aquela área, tudo ali parecia ou abandonado ou completamente destruído de alguma forma. As ruas escuras e sujas não eram tão desagradáveis quanto a garota pensará de inicio, na verdade, ela já estava começando a se acostumar com a visão, Laela se sentia muito mais em casa ali do que cercada por adultos vestidos de terno e gravata o tempo todo, com o asfalto brilhante e os sorrisos cirurgicamente alinhados, por mais que ela nunca tivesse tido outra vida, nada daquilo fazia seu gosto. Após alguns minutos perdida em seus pensamentos e admirando a paisagem, ela finalmente deu de cara com as grande letras azuis cobertas de poeira, "Electronic Eden", a loja realmente existia, mas não se parecia nada com o que haviam descrito na net.

Com as janelas embaçadas e panfletos apagados a loja estava cheia de eletrônicos que a menina considerava quase que pré-histórico, nada daquilo teria uso algum para ela, com certeza, mas ainda assim, alguma coisa a chamava para dentro da loja. Depois de alguns passos a porta rangeu aberta e a luz finalmente conseguiu penetrar as grossas camadas de sujeira. A luz era baixa mas ainda existente, e ao fundo Laela podia notar algumas peças claramente mais recentes do que as coisas que estavam na frente, "talvez os rumores não sejam tão falsos assim?" ela pensou consigo mesma enquanto olhava os produtos à venda. "Você está procurando alguma coisa específica?", a estranha voz sonolenta e masculina disse vindo do outro lado da loja, olhando para trás ela podia ver o garoto que talvez fosse um pouco mais velho que ela esfregando os olhos como se tivesse acabado de acordar, ela nunca havia pensado muito sobre garotos ou se gostava deles ou não, mas aquela havia sido a primeira vez que seu coração pulou um batimento após conhecer alguém, e por sorte não foi por medo. "Só queria saber se os rumores eram verdade, agora que já confirmei posso ir embora", ela disse com uma voz sem emoção e rapidamente.

"Calma, calma, mas você já vai embora? Não é como se eu fosse te sequestrar, sabia?"


End file.
